The Gamemaster's Trials
by TigerL1ly81
Summary: Welcome to The Trials. Some would call it Hell on Earth, but this isn't the Earth we know it. For the past few months, people all over the planet have been reported missing. The things they have in common? They all are female, demigods, ages 5-18, and they appeared in a dome. Out of the one hundred of the girls, only 10 survive. Gamemaster's rules. And what it says, it goes.
1. Rabbits and Magic

**Hello, newbies and followers alike!**

 **Let me tell you something before you read. This is a sequel to another fanfic. WAITWAIT WAIT. Before you go, know that you don't** _ **HAVE**_ **to read it, but I recommend it.**

 **This includes characters from ALL of my other fanfictions (only three) but you don't have to read them. I would love if you did! I am ALWAYS open to reviews, despite the stories being over.**

 **WELCOME TO THE GAMEMASTER'S TRIALS.**

 **IT'S OKAY IF YOU DIE, SOMEONE ELSE WILL LIVE.**

 **AND ONLY THE STRONG SURVIVE.**

 **Joanne POV**

EEEEEEEEEEP! EEEEEEEEEP! EEEEEEEEEEEP! EEEEEEEEEP! The bird outside screeched, and I jumped, waking up suddenly and reaching to shut off my alarm clock _. This is how every day should start off._ I thought, as I sat up, rubbing the back of my head tiredly. _With a heart attack_. But I only hit a piece of with a dull _thunk._

This wasn't my alarm clock. And, I would probably never see my alarm clock again. It was a stick that supported my lean-to in the middle of the woods.

I knew, instead of tiredly falling to the rungs of the ladder leading down from my loft bed, but that I would sit up and most likely hit my head on the roof of the living quarters.

I knew I would wake up sweaty, greasy, and with my hair somehow pulled into a ponytail with the rubber band I found in my back pocket. There was NO WAY I was getting the band out now. My hair had probably engulfed it in a nasty mess by now.

Why am I so concerned about my hair? Because I would like to focus on _anything_ other than the fact I was trapped on a dome. And my ugly, dirty face was probably being viewed by billions people around the world….

My name is Joanne Madigan. I am either 14 or 15. I wasn't sure. Time was pretty much irrelevant here.

As a matter of fact, The Gamemaster never told us what happens to the ten survivors.

I pushed that thought away and looked around me.

I was _alone._

Any tiredness I had fell away instantly, and I grabbed my dagger and rushed out, and I saw an empty clearing. "Oh _gods._ " I said, and lowered my voice to a low whisper. " _Maylee. Maylee. MAYLEE."_

" _HI JOANNE!"_ Maylee whispered loudly, so that it was more like regular speech, and I saw her sitting in a low branch of a tree, her grimy hands holding a faded pink My Little Pony toy. I think that was its original color- It's skin was ingrained with the dark brown mud of the swampy land. She was running her hands through the pony's mane, and she looked at me through half-lidded eyes, almost like she was taunting me.

" _WHAT_ are you _DOING_?!"

"Maylee doin' NOOOTHING." Maylee said, still looking at me, and I swear she was smiling. How she changed in two weeks. And it wasn't _exactly_ for the better. I guess you could argue me on that, but I didn't like her new attitude. She also referrers to herself in the third person. My dad-well, my _step-dad_ apparently, told me psychopaths talk like that.

"Maylee. C'mon. We have to hunt."

"Oh no. I am not sitting in dirty. Maylee don't like the mud. Maylee don't like that stuff. Ask Laura." She said, and turned away. She smiled when she saw the enraged look on my face.

"GET. THE. HECK. DOWN. HERE. Don't you _DARE_ say her _NAME."_ I growled.

"Maylee _knows_ you don't like Laura. Laura made you go _bye-bye_. Maylee know that make Joanne _very very_ sad…"

"Maylee McDaniel. GET. DOWN."

"Maylee won't do it." Maylee said, turning up her nose at the idea.

"Maylee. C'mon. Let's go." I groaned.

"Maylee is going to wait for our saviors!"

"Alriiiight." I gave up. "Don't kill anyone." I said, no longer a joke. Killing wasn't a joke here. Day and night, I would be woken by the sound of cannons. Sometimes alone, but sometimes…..the sound of cannons went on for minutes. I made it a job to count the number of deaths.

WAIT WAIT WAIT. WHAT?! I bet you are all wondering. DEATHS?! Cannons?! And why is- where- what?! Is probably running through your minds right now.

One hundred girls, ages five through eighteen, have been trapped in a dome. Only ten are left alive. The Gamemaster, the overlord of this horrible game, never even said what happens after we live. Or "WIN". The only thing keeping me from falling asleep and never waking up is the hope I will leave someday.

I fell into this world before. Over a month ago, I fell into a hole in a waterfall after Maylee predicted my death. I was transported here….and I died here. I never told anyone that. I never told them- my friends- about the time a silver arrow went straight through my eye socket and killed me.

I awoke in my own world. But, I was different. My eye color changed to a golden yellow. It was almost unnaturally yellow. My hair had turned blonde from my time in the sun, and the only thing keeping my overgrown hair from getting in my eyes as I ran for my life was the mud sticking it to my head. Who knew mud was so helpful?

Hunger Games-ish. But this wasn't like that. They were teenagers, trained to if they lived, they would be famous. But here , _here,_ there were untrained, unarmed _, five-year-olds_.

I stopped myself from wondering how many of the cannon blasts signified the deaths of these kids.

Forty six. Forty six girls have been strangled, starved, shot, suffocated, stabbed-

Why is it that _seemingly all_ of the _horrible_ ways to die shave the letter "S" on the front? Maybe it looked like a snake. Snakes are _evil._

"No promises." She said, looking off into the distance, swinging her feet.

I crouched low, and avoided the louder spots of the swam, stepping on the fallen logs instead of covering my feet in half-wet mud. Since wearing socks and shoes to sleep cuts off circulation, I slept with them next to me. But the water to clean them was far away, and I would have to take Maylee, and stay long enough for them to dry- and I was told if I was seen entering that area, they would kill me.

LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG story.

I would explain, but…

I caught sight of a rabbit hole, and I approached it, unsure if the rabbit(s) were home.

I was inches awa, as a grey rabbit popped ot, and I grabbed it, and it squirmed and tried to bite me. I took the dagger out of my belt loop, but then heard the sound of squealing babies.

I cursed, and put the knife away, and I stroked the rabbit for a while, calming it down. I put the rabbit in my shirt, making a basket for it, and dug up the hole, and put the babies in my shirt as well, and cursed them for their noise as I ran back. I found the tree that had been stuck through with a discarded arrow, ad turned. Maylee looked at me curiously when she saw the bulge in my shirt. "What did you get?"

"Rabbits."

"ohhhhhh. Fluffy bunnies! I LOVE fluffy bunnies!" She said, and I helped her down the tree.

She picked up one, and it squealed and writhed, and when I touched it, it stopped.

Maylee looked at me, and used her other hand to poke in between my eyes.

"Your eyes. They are golden." Maylee said, and I blinked, and Maylee shook her head. "Still glowing."

"Glowing? It's never glowed before." I said, and moved my hand off the rabbit to touch my head, and the rabbit cried again.

"It stopped." Maylee stated, and put the rabbit back in my shirt. "What are you going to do with them? I won't let you eat them." She said.

"I am going to do what is _necessary_ for our _survival_. And I'm _not_ eating them. I don't want to eat the babies. The Mom needs to take care of them."

"Can, I pet them more?"

"Sure Maylee." I said, and I drew a circle in the damp dirt with my hand, and let the bunnies scamper out of my shirt.

I had learned how to use my magic more here, over the past month, and I have been testing things out. I could make a "Calm Bubble" where everything was peaceful. The only problem was with them, even the caster was affected, and had to stay within the circle for it to work. But someone could come by and shoot me, and I wouldn't be able to fight back unless I stepped out and broke the spell.

And the caster took all of the people's negative emotions within the circle.

So while Maylee smiled and played, I felt my heart grow cold as I felt her longing, her pain, confusion, anger, and I felt the rabbit's primal terror and need to survive.

But I smiled and the old Maylee come back, as she smiled and played with the bunnies.

I knew I couldn't hold this spell forever. Peace only lasted for so long-

I felt the warmth of the Calm Bubble break, and I saw the innocent gleam in Maylee's eyes disappear. The bunnies begun to scatter, but I quickly collected them again.

I also learned that I radiated calmness. When the rabbits touched me they curled up against me, taking in my magical warmth. Sadly, this didn't work when I touched Maylee. She had a cold feeling, something I couldn't shake move or creep around. It was a window. Not a wall, but a window. I could feel the old May (my nickname for Maylee) still there, trapped, and I could almost see her through the misted glass.

But nothing I did broke the glass.


	2. Potholes and the Arrow

**A HUGE SHOUTOUT TO DON'TJUDGEMYIMAGINATION1234**

 **YOU ARE THE BEST AND THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS IT MEANS SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH TO MEEEEEEE. First to follow- oh my gods you are the best.**

 **Shoutouts~**

 **(P.S.- If you have a story you want to advertise, review and I'll include it if you want!)**

 **-CMJ84**

 **-DaughterofCupid**

 **-ThePondFamily3 (She has a Draco X Hermione Harry Potter fanfic, I am following it and I love it) (P.S.- Love you cousin~)**

 **Lexia POV**

I ducked an arrow, which thundered into the tree behind her. She watched as her friend was shot in the head, and birth Hope and I charged the group. Cherise spun and kicked her captor. Her captor yelled and stabbed at her, but Cherise ran back to us, and checked on our friend's body.

Hope screeched and stabbed the girl who had shot our friend, and the girl fell. A arrow hit Hope in the shoulder, and I knocked the arrows master out with a kick to the head. A girl of about ten ran at us, and I hit her with the flat of my blade.

Cherise was crying.

Hope was screaming, and I walked to Cherise and held her. Just like the dead girl once held Cherise when she was scared.

Hope pulled the arrow from her shoulder and threw at the unconscious archer, and a smear of red appeared on the girls face from the arrow hitting her cheek.

I rolled the our friend's body onto her back, and Cherise screamed when she saw the blood falling from the arrow's point of impact- her left eye.

The arrow stuck straight out of her eye, pointing up to the sky like a flag pole.

Hope was screaming obscenities at the girls that attacked us, kicking and beating their unconscious forms, ignoring the blood fast-flowing from her arm.

Cherise buried her head into my chest and cried, and I couldn't look away from our friend's body.

That was in the past. The only time a friend of ours died.

That night, we cried for the death of Joanne Madigan.

Now, Hope's wound had healed for the most part, but was certainly going to leave a scar.

Cherise didn't talk anymore. She hadn't said a silently word since that night. Not to me, not to Hope. The last thing she told us was she wouldn't talk until she was as to thank Joanne for saving her.

We both know she will never be able to.

Joanne was dead.

We burned her body, and left our attackers dead and unconscious forms to rot.

We don't know what happened to any of them.

Cherise ran silently, a hand keeping her small bow armed at all times, her eyes searching for the sign of people.

Let me introduce you.

Cherise is 8 years old, a Roman demigod. All three of us went to Camp Jupiter together. But that was million years ago now. She was too young to join the legion, so she didn't have a tattoo.

Hope is a daughter of Eros, the roman god of love (Roman version of Cupid) She had red curly hair, now matted with dirt and bits of dead leaves. She was taller than the rest of us, and her ribs showed through the tank top I had given her for her birthday. It once said something, but the letters had worn away, and now the only decoration of the shirt was bits of dead leaves and dirty spots. Dried blood also stained the shirt, as we tended to get into fights a lot. You could see her roman tattoo, a bow with a heart-shaped tip on the arrow, and seven lines for her years of service.

We ran through the outer woods, near the place we first met The Gamemaster that fateful day.

Ten survive. Ninety die. And I was going to make sure that we were three of the survivors.

When I arrived here, I was fat. I am not going to lie. I was FAT.

But what seemed like months of eating barely anything and running around, terrified for your life, was a... _WAY_ to lose weight. Probably not the healthiest. My hair was a dusty grey-brown that rolled into fat curls, and my eyes were the brown. I wasn't pretty at all. Hope was, even now. I had a lyre, and one line for my tattoo. I was a daughter of Apollo (Roman. NOT Greek.)

Cherise had blonde pigtails, held in place by two almost broken hair bands. Her hair was almost the same as when I first met her. Nothing seemed to stay in her hair.

She was chest-height to me, and she had long ditched the pink skirt she once wore, keeping the brown jeans and grey shirt. She had cut all of the sequins off, but a small pale pink tulle frill lined the bottom of her shirt. It had torn in some places, and some was missing, but it was alright. No one here was competing in beauty contests any time soon.

"Stop." Hope said, and I came to a halt, leaning into a tree and breathing heavily.

Cherise was also breathing hard, but her breaths were quiet, while mine seemed to be able to be heard for miles.

"What?" I asked, and Cherise looked at Hope expectantly.

"Look. It's The Camp." She said, and I squinted, and noticed the sound of talking and the sputtering of a fire.

Cherise narrowed her eyes, and I silently cursed all of their mothers.

The day Joanne died, I didn't realize there was another girl. She ran back, and after Day Zero, the day The Gamemaster came, she joined the largest group of girls there was. They "offered" girls a part in their group if they had supplies, or helpful skills. Anyone else, they brutally beat or even killed anyone who trespasses on "their" land.

They hogged all the resources, and sent out hunting parties to kill food they didnt need. If they found anyone close, they beat them and brought them in, accusing them of trying to steal from them.

I know, because we tried to join them. Hope's arm was extremely infected from the arrow wound, and we didn't have any supplies.

The girl that helped kill Joanne told them we were thieves and we were going to probably gain our trust and loot us after Hope was healed.

We didn't have any good supplies to bribe them with, so they kicked us out, sent us to fight for our lives.

No one forgot that day.

We quickly and silently ran as fast as we could away from from thethe group.

We saw three people walking back, and I began to panic.

Cherise hid in a pothole in the earth, and Hop and I bid in a hollowed out tree.

They walked by, and I heard them discuss lunch.

 _LUNCH._

This is the fith day in a row I didn't eat.

I wanted to kill all of them, but I knew we would be killed. And I am going to make it out alive.

So they left, and I looked out, and saw Cherise running, and I quickly followed.

We ran for the plains, the closest land The Camp didn't own, and didn't stop, we all ran as fast as we could, not caring how loud we were anymore, just one foot in front of another.

"RUN!" Hope said, and I looked and saw her pointing to the sky.

A dark humanoid shape blocked out the sun, except the figure was winged. Cherise was under the cover of a large tree first, and Hope.

I ducked under last, breathing hard.

"What is that thing?!"

"I don't know!" Hope yelled back.

"Monster? Spy?!"

"I don't know. Wait for it to go!" Hope said, and I saw the black outline fly past them, in the direction of The Camp.

"Hopefully it attacks them." I said, and shrugged. "It wasn't interested in us."

"Let's go." Hope said, and gratefully walked in the direction of the plains.

Cherise inspected her how as she walked, and every once in a while, I saw her bend sideways to let a dog that wasn't there.

Cherise once had a pet dog, and that dog was how we met Joanne. The dog was friendly, having not yet fully rebelled against her domestic training.

Joanne was a fast learner of the rules here. Fight to eat, fight to survive. Don't whine when you don't eat.

When the times got tough, well, what we THOUGHT was tough, we cooked Cherise's dog.

That was the night Joanne died. Those murders saw our smoke and followed it. Probably hoped to steal our meal. They took Cherise- told us they would KILL her if we didnt give them the food- and Joanne went to save Cherise-

You know the rest.

Hope noticed, and I saw the wet, smeared dirt on Hope's face. Probably from her wiping her tears away with her dirty arm.

"You know what? Let's go." I said, stopping suddenly, and turning to face The Camp.

"What?!"

"Let's pay a visit the The Camp. Maybe get some dinner."

"That is an awful idea." Hope said blatantly.

"The way I see it, it's die of starvation, or die in battle. Do ANY of you remember the last time we REALLY had something to eat?!"

Cherise shook her head.

Hope looked doubtful.

"Well? Let's go!"

 *****END CHAPTER TWO*****


	3. Death Visions

I ducked a swinging blade, and a girl knocked out my attacker with the flat of her blade. We shared a smile, and I turned to face another attacker, but there were no more.

Two cannon booms sounded, representing deaths. No one really counted what number we were at.

" **Close."** I commanded my sword, and in a flash of black mist that soon vanished, the sword was now a leather bracelet, the leather band imprinted with bloody thrones and roses. The middle of the bracelet was a silver styled skull, its eyes made of a jewel not known to mortals, and very few gods knew of its existence.

You could study it for hours, but you couldn't list the numerous colors it reflected.

It was given to me by my father, Hades. But that was before I knew that he was my father. Heacte claimed me, and I lived for months in Camp Half-Blood. Not in Hades' cabin, but Heacte's.

I was on my way back to Half-Blood when I was taken.

I don't know what happened to anyone, or if any of my old friends are here. I hope not.

Five….Four….Three…

I collapsed to my knees, and lay in the dirt as I saw the deaths of the two girls.

A girl-maybe seventeen-I only saw her blue eyes, before I saw a arrow hit her in the heart. I opened my eyes and took a breath, before another girl's image flashed infront of my eyes. This girl was fifteen, and I saw her black and blonde hair fly infront of her face as a sword hit her in the back-

And it was over.

I sat up, and I saw no one was around me. Everyone in The Camp was used to my outbreaks after someone dies.

It's never happened before I arrived in The Gamemaster's game.

Now, whenever someone dies, a half minute later, I witness glimpses of the girl's deaths.

I arrived the same time as a large group of girls. I shadow traveled to the supplies, stook all of the best stuff I could, and shadow traveled out. I appeared in a large, wooded area, and that was when it first happened.

Cannon after cannon was fired, and I saw death after death of the girls here.

Who else could it be?

I eventually found a large group of girls, and we settled down and called ourselves The Camp. We take in helpless people, and they share their supplies with us! I love it here. No one has to be worried about being hungry here! We have enough emergency food and hunters to last us for a year!

But people didn't join, and I don't know why. I didn't mind them, but the people who tried to steal from us, I had major problems with them.

The cowards. Just want to steal our food and not do any work for it.

I hated those people, and I had no problem killing them.

But Ii always tried to help others.

No one had ever left. Who would want to? It's perfect here! No one has to be worried about being killed!

But there was a girl. Jamie? Josie? Joanne. That's right.

She left us.

I never knew why!

I never saw her death. I knew she was out there.

I lay on my back, the pain from earlier was gone, and I lay in the grass, looking at the sun.

I looked at my arm, and noticed the grass around me darkening.

I sat up, and I noticed black mist trail off my arms.

I stood quickly. That had never happened.

A dark shape blocked out the sun. I looked up, and squinted as the dark shape moved out of the sun.

A gust of wind pushed my hair back and a pair of winds speard from the shape.

My eyes widened. How is this possible?

People started eyelling, but I silenced them. I could sense-

The faigure- it was a person, landed infront of me, and they shifted their winds into a comfortable position. The mist around me vanished, and I could se the person.

Caroline.

"Caroline?" I said, and she seemed emotionless and as still as a statue. Then her hand moved, and whipped her face.

"Hey…..Amelia." She said, and I hugged her.

She tensed under me, and she slowly patted my back.

I grasped her shoulders, and looked at my friend.

She had changed since the last time I saw her. Most people do change here.

Caroline is a daughter of Hermes. She was experimented on as a embryo, her very DNA modified.

She was born with wings, just like her twin sister. Her twin was killed in the escape, and took her name 'Caroline' and found Camp Half-Blood. I met here there, and we were great friends. I eventually figured out her secret. She had wings. Fourteen feet across, probably larger now, white and gold.

I hadn't seen her… in over a year in a half, when I discovered my parentage. And shadow traveled (accidentally!) to Texas.

Her blonde hair was now cut short, forming a uneven, curly bib around her face. Her eyes were still their strange green-gold-yellow. They were full of tears.

"You're real?" She asked, and from the corner of my eye, I saw a fellow Camp member start towards us, but someone held them back.

"Yah. Crazy huh?" I said, removing my hand on her shoulders.

"Not crazy as much as….terrifying. Only ten right?"

"Why would you bring that up? I haven't seen you in so long-"

"I-I know." She said, looking away.

"I'm sorry I left you. On the beach that day."

"That's….okay Amelia. But why are you…"

"Why do I have a… Hades aura?"

"Yah." She said, and her eyebrows were stitched together in confusion.

"The night I left, I was _sorta_ claimed by him…"

"Really?"

"Yes. Let's go back to Camp."

"You live in The Camp?!" Caroline said, and seemed to realize where we were.

"Yes?" I said, backing up a step. She said it…like something was wrong with it!

"Nothing. You have food? I haven't eaten in a few days….." She said trailing off, and I felt our reuniting was ruined.

"Sure." I said, trying to put excitement in my voice, and I lead her back.

Voices murmured around us, and people looked at Caroline's folded wings.

"Amelia? Who is this?"

"This is Caroline. She is from Camp Half- Blood, just like I was. We were good friends."

"Were?" Kenzie questioned.

"Are." I finished quickly. I looked up a bit, and my head started hurting. I must have a migraine. That's what I need. A stinking migraine in the middle of the HUNGER GAMES.

"Everyone is accounted for, correct?"

"Kenzie- Isabella and Kaylin-" A girl started, and I felt my heart harden, Those girls….

"Gone?"

"Yes." The girl said, and somewhere in the back a girl burst into tears, and tried to cover them up. No one came to her aid. They had to cover up their own tears at night.

"We'll burn some food for them in the bonfire tonight as we have our evening meals." Kenzie said, and everyone nodded in dismissive agreement.

A little girl pulled at Kenzie's hand, and she lead her towards the tents.

"What is with your reaction with me being part of The Camp." I said, bending down and tensing as I pulled a sore muscle, and threw a stone into the fire, watching it bounce of a log white with ash, and the log collapsed in a shower of sparks, causing Caroline to jump back instinctively.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine. But about The Camp, I heard SO much about those people."

"Those people? You mean me?"

"I heard they monopolize the best fighters and supplies, and target the weak."

I pulled her aside, and she hit my hand away, but she didn't move back.

"What?"

"Caroline! You kinda insulted us!"

"So it's true?! Amelia, how could you!"

"Of course it isn't true! I wouldn't be a part of anything like that."

"There are girls starving out there." Caroline said, and I was unsure if it was a question or statement.

"I know. I see them. But-"

"You see the starving girls?"

"O-Only when they die." I say, my voice wavering.

"When...they die?"

"For some reason, whenever someone here dies, I see it."

"Whoa." Caroline said, and her yellowish eyes looked into mine, seemingly searching for anything that shouldn't be there. "I'm okay.

"Alright. But I'm telling you, these girls aren't what they seem to be. They are murderers."

"Like none of us aren't." I said, without thinking.

Caroline darkened. She didn't say anything for a bit. Then she said, looking up at me again, "Are you a murderer Amelia?"

"Why would you asks something like that?" I asked, not angry (well,just a BIT ) but just curious.

"Because." Caroline said, and I opened my mouth to tell her thaw not a answer, when she said "I- well, you have changed. Your entire aura practically reeks of death."

"Uh- that has to do with my dad. And just for future reference, don't talk about him."

"Your dad?"

"Hades." I said, and fingered my bracelet.

"That's who gave you the bracelet?"

"Yah. And Caroline- I have to know- what happened to Izzy and Cristina? Are they okay?"

Caroline's eyes widened and she stumbled back a bit.

I could *feel* the fear and sadness roll off of her.

"No-Caroline- what happened to them?!" I said, grabbing her shoulders again, and she pushed me away, and started gripping her shoulders and looking at me with scared eyes. She looked like a beaten animal. And with her wings, I guess she was, in a way.

"Caroline?!" I said, and she fumbled for her bow on her back.

I drew my sword and held it in ready position.

Another feeling hit me- rage.

Oh gods-what happened to her?! To them?!

"Why did you join them Amelia? all these killers. You- aren't one- bt they-" she said, and dropped her bow, and she dropped to the ground.

"Caroline? Caroline please be okay!"

"They're here Amelia. They're here for revenge. For -" Caroline's voice was cut off as a metal bolt punched through her shoulder, and her eyes widened.

"GET THEM!"


	4. Dead logs make horrible hiding places

**Hey! I apologize for not updating for a while, things have been NUTS around here. I give you** _ **lots**_ **of cookies if you remember what was happening, because, heck,** _ **I**_ **didn't remember what was happening~**

 *****RECAP*****

"Yah. And Caroline- I have to know- what happened to Izzy and Cristina? Are they okay?"

Caroline's eyes widened and she stumbled back a bit.

I could *feel* the fear and sadness roll off of her.

"No-Caroline- what happened to them?!" I said, grabbing her shoulders again, and she pushed me away, and started gripping her shoulders and looking at me with scared eyes. She looked like a beaten animal. And with her wings, I guess she was, in a way.

"Caroline?!" I said, and she fumbled for her bow on her back.

I drew my sword and held it in ready position.

Another feeling hit me- rage.

Oh gods-what happened to her?! To them?!

"Why did you join them Amelia? All these killers. You- aren't one- but they-" she said, and dropped her bow, and she dropped to the ground.

"Caroline? Caroline please be okay!"

"They're here Amelia. They're here for revenge. For -" Caroline's voice was cut off as a metal bolt punched through her shoulder, and her eyes widened.

"GET THEM!"

 *****BEGIN CHAPTER 4*****

 **Joanne POV**

I ducked a tree, and continued running.

There were screams in the distance, and I heard yelling.

I had figure out what was happening- I heard yelling, and what sounded like Hope's voice, but it was so far away, I couldn't hear that well.

I ran towards, and away.

Away from the people following me, chasing me.

 ***flashback***

"Hey. I want your food." A girl's voice said, an older girl's voice.

"I don't have any. I'm sorry." I said, and, went back to what I was doing.

"It wasn't a question. I am taking your food. Give it to me, and any weapon you have."

"I'm not giving you anything."

"I think you _are._ " She said, and she took out a sharpened rock- obsidian? Where would you get _obsidian_ in a forest?- attached to a piece of metal. A makeshift spear.

"I seriously don't have any." I said, more confidently then I felt.

Maylee took the WORST POSSIBLE moment to speak.

"That's right. Maylee _knows_ we don't have any food. Joanne say Maylee to her that she said no eat bunny bunny."

It took the girl a minute to comprehend just _what_ Maylee was saying.

"Is that girl _high_ or something? What the hell's wrong with her? And what was that-"She moved her make-shift spear closer to my shirt- "About a _bunny_. _"_

I looked away from the girl and her gods-awful breath to the sound of stretching.

An arrow was pointing through the trees.

"Maylee!" I said nervously, but she just giggled on the tree.

"Tell me!" The girl cried, hysteria hinting in her voice. "That girl a demon or something?! Gimme your FOOD!"

Maylee, queen of AWFUL timing- decided to flip off the branch.

The girl freaked out, trying to stab me, thinking Maylee was attacking her.

I pushed the spear girl away roughly, and stumbled a bit.

Luckily the archer's arrow went wild, because it would have hit Maylee in the eye.

"JOANNE!" Maylee called, and I turned, as she cut my shoulder open with a wild swing of a Spear Girl's blade.

I unsheathed my dagger, and I would stabbed her if my dagger hadn't slipped.

Maylee ran into the lean-to, avoiding the fray, and a arrow hit her leg as she ducked down- probably met for her chest- and begun screaming.

It was HORRIBLE. The cut was probably wasn't worse than, say, a paper cut, but she was screaming like someone was slowly torturing her while showing her the same treatment being done upon her SOULMATE- or something.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, and I cut into the Spear Girl's hand, and my dagger cut through a finger, I think. Blood came out of he hands quickly, and she too was screaming, and I picked up her bow and ran as fast as I could for cover before the girl with the arrows could hit me.

The Spear Girl now looked at me with murderous eyes, and she tried to get up, but screamed. She started crawling towards Maylee's screaming form with a murderous and revengeful look in her eye.

I kept dodging arrows as the other girl begun shooting at me, and Spear Girl was getting close.

I began sweating.

I thought of a million situations in under a minute, and finally I decided on the thing would _probably_ not kill Maylee and I.

Hopefully, like, if-my-plan-does-not-go-well-best-situation, I die.

Good odds. Demigod odds. They always seem to work out with no people dead.

I ran out of the cover of my tree, and I grabbed Spear Girl's shoulders and threw her out of the way, and her nails raked up my arm, leaving white lines from my wrist to my elbow.

Something wet hit my face, but I didn't look.

I ran into the lean-too and shattered the cage of bunnies, and they ran, panicked, out of the lean-too.

I pulled Maylee in. This is how far my plan had gone. I was done.

I took my dagger, which I had managed to hold on too, and cut the top down, and hushed Maylee.

Spear Girl started yelling and I waited….

Spear girl pulled the logs away from our heads.

I threw the spear at her chest, and ran, Maylee in hand, as fast as I could.

 *****END FLASHBACK****

I turned another corner, and not ten seconds later a arrow stuck out of a tree where I would have been.

Maybe I could lose them in the chaos of whatever was happening.

Cannons were firing off left and right.

I shoved Maylee in a hollowed out tree trunk after arrows stopped firing for a while, and gave her my spear. "Take this and don't die, okay?" I said, and continued running. Hopefully they were following me.

I felt something wrap around my leg, and I hit the ground, the wind knocked out of me, and I sucked in bits of dead leaves.

I coughed them out as I turned quickly to see what I tripped on- or rather, what grabbed me- and I saw a pale hand wrapped around my ankle.

I tried desperately to get my foot AWAY and keep RUNNING- I stood up and tried to run that way, but the thing holding my hand wouldn't move.

Finally, I yanked it free.

The thing- I realized it was a _girl-_ let out a cry of pain, and withdrew its hand, curling into the fetal position.

I realized I was in The Camp's clearing.

People were fighting everywhere.

Three people were fighting a whole mob, and seemed to be losing pretty badly. The three people, anyway.

I looked back towards the girl as a cannon boomed

The girl cried out again, and wound herself even tighter. I groaned, I had to help this girl.

I grabbed her, and immediately her sobs stopped.

I pulled her out of the path, and I almost sighed at my intense luck. There was a hollowed out hole, big enough for one person.

I crawled in it, ignoring the bugs and probable maggots, I dragged her to cover the opening, and she stayed sprawled, almost like a rag doll, and I put her hand in the hole, and I grabbed it. The golden glow of my eyes lit up the two-toned rot of the bark.

I wished to any god or goddess I could think of that Maylee didn't do anything stupid, and lived, like she most likely would do.

Stress and worry made my heart clinch up, the way I would when I left my homework at school, except a hundred hold. Why was I even thinking of homework at a time like this?!

The girl seemed to be getting a bit better, but when another cannon boomed, the progress vanished. I wondered if she would feel the dead.

That would be a scary thought.

Soon, the cannons stopped, and yelling sounded.

The girl started to sit up, and quickly left go of my hand.

I snatched it back quickly, hoping in vain she didn't notice, when a sword blade cut through the tree, cutting it as easily as butter, and a boot kicked it off, letting midday sunlight into my hiding spot.

I was _toast._

 *****End chapter 4*****

 **Again, I am sorry for the lack of updates, but I have a flash drive now, so…YAY! I can work on it ALL THE TIME at school now that my friends got a different lunch time and I'm alone!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **TigerL1ly81~**


	5. I hate this tent

**Didn't get much feedback on that last chapter, but I can't blame you! I've been gone a while! Any criti**

 *****RECAP*****

The girl seemed to be getting a bit better, but when another cannon boomed, the progress vanished. I wondered if she would feel the dead.

That would be a scary thought.

Soon, the cannons stopped, and yelling sounded.

The girl started to sit up, and quickly left go of my hand.

I snatched it back quickly, hoping in vain she didn't notice, when a sword blade cut through the tree, cutting it as easily as butter, and a boot kicked it off, letting midday sunlight into my hiding spot.

I was _toast._

 *****END RECAP*****

I couldn't breathe.

Some idiot- well, she wasn't a idiot. She did the best move in combat, so I can't hate her for that. Nope, I can hate her.

She punched me in the LARYNX. _Ow._ I couldn't breathe.

So much for our revenge plan. We were dead meat now.

Hope and Cherise were fighting like demons until the end.

We were forced into handcuffs, and our weapons were confiscated.

"Trying to steal from us."

"Idiots."

"They killed Claire."

"And Astrid."

 _We killed people?_

Hope was grinning like a fool, blood coming from her head. What has gotten into her? All I wanted was food…. Well, we wouldn't be needing it soon.

 _Stop thinking like that Lexia. We were going to escape. We always did. We escaped the mea-_

 _We escaped, but Joanne died. Who will have to die this time?_

 _ **No one.**_ I tried to assure myself.

"Where's that winged girl?"

"Hey- where's Amelia?"

"You think she died too?"

"No- look over there! Get over there!"

"Heck no! I ain't getting all up in that Hades-death-aura-coma crap."

"Looks like she's going to run someone through."

"Yep- nope. I ain't getting involved with that. Nuh-uh."

Hades? Wasn't the only Pluto and Hades child NICO?!

I craned my head, but someone's boot connected with my jaw, and I bit my tongue hard enough to draw a noticeable amount of blood.

Someone kicked me in the back of the knees, and I was pulled into a tent that smelled of urine.

Cherise was put on a log around the campfire, and was surrounded by guards.

Hope was still yelling and was trying to bite people.

She was shoved into a place I couldn't see. They were smart. They separated us.

A girl in a blue shirt and bootie shorts was guarding my tent. The shorts didn't look like they were ment for someone her size. She must have taken them from someone. Her hair was bubblegum pink, and was held in small teddy bear buns atop her head, looking like a pair of bubble gum roll ups.

Weird things you notice when people are deciding whether or not you are going to die.

There was some sort of commotion going on outside the tents, something not related to our break in/ attempted robbery.

Besides collecting the dead-I still could not believe Hope killed someone-there was activity. A muttering of something.

I put the hair out of my face with a handcuffed hand.

I almost rolled my eyes at this hopeless situation.

Cherise was kicking at anyone who tried to touch her. They pink haired girl stood and motioned for someone to watch me, and she pushed away the older girl who was grabbing Cherise by the shoulders.

Thank you, random girl. Wait. Why was I thanking her?!

"What's happening to us?"

"I don't know. I hope you are _executed._ " The girl spat, and made a gruesome nose, and spit at me.

The pink haired girl looked up from where she was trying to stop Cherise from yelling, and unsheathed a Wakizashi blade- and ran quietly away from her.

"What was going ON?!" I said, and the girl worked up another wad of spit, but I looked past her to a girl with wild curls. Kenna. The ruler of The Camp. ***TIMEHOP*** My questions were not answered.

Some girl told me to shut up, which I did. It's better not to anger the person who is trying to kill you. Another girl with washed out dyed hair was taking to Cherise. Or, rather, trying to talk to Cherise.

She refused to talk, but ate barely any food that they offered her, worrying if they poisoned it. They were trying to her to _THEIR_ SIDE?! Seriously!?

"I'm Laura. What's your name?" They Washed Out Dye girl said- sorry, Laura, asked. Cherise looked at me through the open tent and gestured with her head, clearly telling me to _tell her._

"Her name is Cherise."I said, but my voice was lost in the commotion of the crowd.

I realized Hope had stopped yelling. I hoped (ha. _HOPE_ D) that she had lost her voice.

I simply waited.

***END CHAPTER 5*** 3 YOU GUYS! Lots of Love, TigerL1ly81~ 


	6. Awkward conversation

**Guys, I am so sorry, I lost my flashdrive, and I didn't retype, then I FOUND IT AGAIN, SO YAY!**

 **I hope updates will be either weekly or biweekly, depending on the situation or free time I have.**

 *****RECAP*****

There was some sort of commotion going on outside the tents, something not related to our break in/ attempted robbery.

Besides collecting the dead-I still could not believe Hope killed someone-there was activity. A muttering of something.

I put the hair out of my face with a handcuffed hand.

I almost rolled my eyes at this hopeless situation.

 *****BEGIN CHAPTER 6*****

 **Amelia POV**

I stood, my eyes still blurred from the pain of having felt the dead. It wasn't that bad, surprisingly. It was like someone was supplying me with something to soothe me, maybe a drug? But it seemed magical rather than man-made.

Some girl's hand held mine, and I was shocked out of my pain.

I was so shocked- I needed to know who's hand I was holding, and why would they hide?

A girl with blonde-brown hair was hiding in the cramped space, frightfully looking up at my form blocking out the sun.

"Who are you?" I said, putting menace in my voice. I was holding hands with a _girl?_ One I didn't even _recognize_ as well!

"My name's Joanne." She said quickly.

I didn't quite know what to say. Luckily I didn't have to, someone came over and started yelling, whether it was at me or the girl, I was unsure. Maybe at both of us?

"What's going on? Is this another invader girl?"

"I don't think so." I said. "Who are you anyways?"

Before she could continue, the girl that had asked the question just KEPT GOING. "I don't recognize her. You recognize her? Well obviously not. I'm going to have to take her in."

I couldn't let that happen. It was obvious she was healing me, helping me- a daughter of _Hades_ , when she could have- escaped? Help fight? What knows what she was doing or why she was here.

"She helped me, so don't arrest her. Let's bring her in for a talk, okay?"

"Yah, yah yah, sure. You're alright with coming in?" I asked, sheathing my stygian iron sword.

"Yah." She said hesitantly.

"Alright. Get out." I said, and offered her a hand.

When her hand touched mine, I felt really at peace. I needed to concentrate to pull her up.

She let go, and the feeling was gone.

"What did you do?" The hyperactive guard said- Gwen, I think that was her name- and raised her spear.

"What?" We both said.

"Her eyes. They were gold."

"Oh, it's a habit of mine. I heal people when they touch me. I can't really control it yet though." She said, smiling.

 _A habit. A HABIT?! She just-_

"Alright. Don't touch me though. I don't want mind control." Gwen said, and I lead a nervous Joanne into The Camp, with Gwen shooting overly dramatic suspicious glances at Joanne, which were not necessary.

When we arrived, people were both confused and angry.

They were angry with the girls, I later found out there were three of them, for the killings I saw in my own eyes, HD-in color.

They had killed Shara, Cindy and Ashlynn. All of them were to be cremated.

I asked around as a now panicked Joanne sat around one of the campfires, if anyone knew her.

Well, no one was spitting at her, but hey were cautious, just like any Camper would be of a Outsider.

Kenna came over eventually, speaking to her. Apparently she was a Camper once, but left.

"I left with my friend Maylee, and I think she may be in danger!" Joanne said finally, when I asked what was wrong.

"She may be hurt?"

"Dead. I HAVE NO WAY TO FIND OUT!" She said, worried. I need to go look for her, I can't wait around here-"

"She isn't dead." I SAID.

"How do you know Did you find her? No, you couldn't have. And don't get my hopes up like tha-"

"I can sense the dead. I can see them when they die, their names, and ages. No one named Maylee, with glasses and blonde-ish hair, as you described- has died." I said with certainty.

"Wow." She said, pausing for a minute. "Do you know where she is?"

"It doesn't work like that. I am sure we can send out a search party."

"That would be great! Thank you so much!" She said, then looked away a bit, almost like she was…regretting her decision? But she didn't say anything, so neither did I.

"It's alright if I come too, right?" There was just too much I needed to know about this girl, and getting away from prying eyes would be helpful.

"Uh-sure!" She agreed.

" _Let me get a few people together."_

I ran off quickly, and called for Juliet to come with, and she left her place at a child's side and came over, sword drawn. She almost looked like a fantasy character, long purple hair and sword drawn. Minus the skimpy clothing that most fantasy girls were created to wear, she _was_ a real life fantasy/ sci-fi girl. Complete with powers and armed to the teeth. Well, some of us had powers- and she- we all were- trapped in a world much like The Hunger Games- honestly. How unoriginal.

I-with a jolt- remembered Caroline.

She spent a good ten minutes running around the fires looking for Caroline.

She seemed to have disappeared during the battle- no one had seen her since.

I didn't give up looking until I remembered Joanne waiting for me, and I came back slightly damp from

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"No problem." She said simply, and I noticed a dagger around the girl's waist. She was armed.

I motioned Julie over, who had begun talking to someone, and she bounded over.

"What are we doing?" She asked, catching up to as we begun to walk.

"Finding her friend." I answered shortly.

"Is she part of The Camp?"

"Where have you been Juliet? YES." Juliet was full of questions.

We (obviously) knew each other from The Camp, and we saved seats on the logs by the fire for each other, and talked on guard duty, shared a tent with another girl. Not really friends, but we were on good terms.

Despite her talkative nature, she was able to keep a secret well. If something happened out here with Joanne, or Joanne said something that couldn't be spread around Camp, she could definitely count on Juliet to zip it.

Not that she hoped or assumed Joanne would say something like that, but it was always good to be prepared for anything of the sort.

"Guarding the prisoners."

"Oh, alright." I said. "I guess that is a good reason."

"You _guess?"_ She smiled.

"It is- or whatever." I dismissed the topic. "So where did you come from?"

"Are you talking to me?" Juliet said, confused.

"N- I'm talking to Joanne."

"Oh! _That's_ her name." She said, face palming dramatically. " A pleasure to meet you."

Juliet stuck her hand out to Joanne, and for a second, she didn't know what to do with it.

She grasped Juliet's hand firmly and shook it. "Nice to meet you! You're Juliet?"

"Yep!" Juliet smiled.

"I like that name. Really old fashioned." She smiled back at the purple haired girl.

"Thanks! Is Joanne old too?"

"I'm not sure actually, Joanne is just a nickname."

Juliet and Joanne continued to talk, Joanne leading us through the area she came through, marked unintentionally by arrows embedded in trees.

"Some was shooting at you!?"

"Yah." Joanne said, and looked right, and touched tree trunk, using it to turn a tight corner and start walking in the other direction.

"Why was someone shooting at you?"

"Besides the OBVIOUS fact we are trapped in some horrible version of the Hunger Games, and we have to freaking _kill_ each other to get out of it- I have no idea. Well, they wanted to steal my food. I didn't have any, they thought we were lying."

"We?" I questioned. "I thought it was just you."

"Maylee and I." She said. "UG! I'm so nervous for her. I don't know where she is."

"Try climbing in a tree. Maybe you will get a better view up there." Juliet suggested.

"Not sure how well that will work, with the tree tops, and she's hiding in a tree. Not to mention people could shoot me right out of them, and I wouldn't even see them."

"True. Are we anywhere close?" I asked.

"A bit. It's kind of weird- I never really come from this area."

"This area?"

"Near The Camp. I like to steer _way_ clear of that place."

"Why? With your healing power, I am sure they would let you in."

"I was in that place for a little while. I left because they refused to let Maylee in."

"You're _that_ Joanne?! I heard you left The Camp a little bit before I arrived!" I said, making the connection suddenly. "You left because of your friend? Why wouldn't they let her in!?"

"She had half her brain removed. She doesn't function like a normal person." She also opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it.

"The Camp takes anyone! Why on earth- are you sure you are talking about the same camp?!" Juliet said. "And if- no one even recognized you, and you have never stolen from The Camp, well, as far as I know, why wouldn't they even let her in- Or just let you in, and not her?!"

"If you showed Kenna the thing you did to me, you could let ANYONE in for exchange! You could be really useful!" I added, and when I looked over at Joanne, she was forcing herself not tho smile, and was blushing a little bit.

"T-Thanks guys, you're really nice to me- And they wouldn't let her in, well, I'm not even really sure."

Lying. I could feel the emotion coming off her.

"That's a lie." I said. "You _do_ know!"

She looked away for a second. When she looked back at the two of us, her face was straight.

"There's a girl there that hates me. She came before us, you know, I didn't really like The Camp, and I thought I could make it on our own, I mean, how REALLY hard could it be? We had a huge fight before they left. Eventually, I wasn't catching enough food for us, so I went to join- and apparently Lau- the girl- totally BAD-MOUTHED us! Made us look like we did something wrong, and made up some stuff about MAYLEE." She paused. "I'm sorry for unloading like that, just- _no one listens!"_

"No no, you are fine! I don't mind at all!" I said, and Juliet said something to agree with my statement.

"Is that true?" I asked after a little while.

"What, that no one listens to my story?"

"No- You know what I mean, that girl not wanting you to join."

"Well, yes." Joanne said, and looked back, and saw something that perked her interest- bunches of leaves that had been kicked up from the floorbed.

"I think this is near where we were."

"You lived in, like, a wetland?" Juliet asked. "That sounds like it stinks."

"Yah." Joanne said. "We can't all sleep in tents- that would be too easy!"

This girl was an expert at turning bad things into good things, it was crazy.

"While you guys are sleeping in tent, and I'm not and stuff, It's almost like I am on TV, and you are the crew members who film me, like….for some reason all I can think it is almost like 'Naked and Afraid' but not like _that_." She let out a laugh. "I'm no nudist!"

"Obviously." I said, but put the word in a light enough tone so she wouldn't think I was being rude.

"Yah. Pretty much." She said, and as she walked, she had her hands in her hair, and I assumed she was trying to take it out of the ponytail it was in, but honestly, it was so knotted, that she would probably have to cut it.

"Your hair is really messed up." Juliet said, noticing too.

"Yah! Like, three weeks or however long we have been in here without a hairbrush really stinks." Joanne commented.

"Maylee agrees." A girl's voice said from above us.

I didn't recognize her voice, and it was followed by the sound of metal sliding on metal.

 *****End chapter 6****

 **I hope updates will be soon! I love you ugys, new and old!**

 **Thanks so much for reivews and follows! They are appreciated and greatly influence my work!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **TigerL1ly81~**


	7. Get down from there!

**UG!**

 **Negativity. Not a great way to start off a chapter- never write when you are angry. It never turns out well for the characters.**

 **But besides that, the reason I started my chapter off with that is because I went through my old story, "I AM A WHAT?" (also by T1gerL1ly81) (aka ME!) and I realized how bad my story writing was back then. God forbid going back to read "The Amelia Files". That was better written, word-wise, but the plot was too rushed. EDITING TIMEEE~**

 **We have all seen the Monsters Incorporated meme with the writer's faces when re reading their work? That was me re-reading it.**

 **I hope to edit it soon, but I have SO much writing I am doing for my Role- plays I am a part of, and writing one-shots for people…..**

 **But, now I hope that this is better, and wow I need a beta…..**

 *****RECAP*****

 **Amelia POV**

"There's a girl in The Camp that hates me. She came before us, you know, I didn't really like The Camp, and I thought I could make it in the woods on our own, I mean, how hard could it be? We had a huge fight before she left, and she took a few other people in our group with her. Eventually, I wasn't catching enough food for us- Maylee and I-, so I went to join The Camp- and apparently Lau- the girl- totally BAD-MOUTHED Maylee and I! Made us look like we did something wrong, and made up some stuff about MAYLEE."

"Maylee agrees." A girl's voice said from above us.

I didn't recognize her voice, and it was followed by the sound of metal sliding on metal.

 *****BEGIN CHAPTER 7*****

 **Joanne POV**

I heard Maylee's voice from a tree, and saw Amelia's eyes harden at the pretense of being attacked, and she fell into a fighting stance, hands reaching for the stone on her bracelet.

"MAYLEE! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" I said, throwing an arm out to block Amelia. Whether this would actually do anything to stop her, she stopped, taking in the meaning of my gesture.

"Maylee don't wanna get down _now_. Maylee wonders who people are." Maylee said, a greedy smile creeping up on her face.

"They are our _friends now._ Okay Maylee?" I asked, stressing the word _'friends'._

Amelia's brown eyes stared at me, and I chose to ignore the look she was giving me. "Friends?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Please just go along with it" I said quietly to Amelia, not keeping my eyes off Maylee, who was looking at Juliet and holding the broken spear I had given her in our panicked escape not a few hours before. I wondered how she still had it.

"Fine." She whispered, obviously not wanting to upset the mentally deranged girl holding a spear point.

"Really friend? You lie?" Maylee said.

"When do I ever lie to you Maylee?"

This seemed to set her back. He face screwed up in confusion. "I don't know."

"Good. Because I don't. Right?"

"Yah…." She agreed, and then leaned against the tree trunk. "Joanne?"

"Yes Maylee?" I responded.

"I wanna get down. Too high to jump."

I gave her my hand, and took the spear point out of her hand pocketed it.

"What do we say Maylee?" I asked.

Maylee looked at me like I had lost my mind.

 _Maybe it wasn't a good time to try to teach her manners, but not everyone could put up with Maylee's attitude. And it never hurt to get on someone's good side, you never knew when it could help you in the future. Even more so if they are part of a group that could feed them._

"What?"

" _Thank you._ You say _thank you_ when someone helps you."

"Thank." Maylee said, blushing.

"No problem Maylee!" I smiled. "This is Juliet and Amelia. Can you say hi Maylee?"

"Hi." She said, staring at them through the tops of her eye lashes, and saying the two letters with no emotion.

Juliet waved, and Amelia looked at me nervously, arms crossed.

"Hi Maylee." Amelia said, not looking away.

She must have been an odd sight, and I couldn't blame her for being cautious.

"I'm happy you're alright Maylee. I was worried! I couldn't find you!"

"Maylee not sorry."

I raised eyebrow. "You're not?"

"Maylee. Not. Sorry."

"Why aren't you sorry you had me worried?"

"That's really rude Maylee! You ought to apologize. She was really scared about you!" Amelia said, to my surprise. I wondered if she had someone like that she had to take care of- or maybe Maylee or I reminded her of someone?

"Oh." Maylee said, looking down, and her fingers itched to the spear point in my back pocket.

"Maylee. C'mon." Joanne said, and I retraced my steps back to the camp, and I caught Juliet and Amelia exchanging looks.

Was I not invited back! Oh, that would be really bad-

My face went red as my mind went through scenarios as to why they were exchanging looks.

They never said Maylee could come, did they?

"Joanne?"

I turned around quickly like someone had shocked me, and I saw Maylee's half- lidded stare behind me. She had been the one to talk.

"I want my pony." She said, her grimy hands writing and curling around each other like a hive of snakes, without her vile pony to grab and its hair to tease, she had resorted to looking like manic. "I want January Joy and Grapie Twist."

Oh no! I TOTALLY forgot about that pony, the one she brought everywhere. I must have forgotten it in the escape.

 _It might not be safe to go back for a little while,_ I thought quickly. _They may have stayed because we had nowhere else to go, and all of our few possessions- besides my dagger and our lives- were still at the meager campsite._

 _Now we had the backing of The Camp, and if they would agree to come with us, we should be safe from the rouge attackers, after all, Maylee and I have next to ZERO fight experience man-to-man, and we escaped with minimal injury._

 _If not Juliet, Amelia looked- and acted- battle hardened. There would be no problems if we met them there._

"Hey Amelia- do you mind walking with us, you too Juliet, back to our old camp? Maylee and I left our belongings in the struggle, and I would like someone to go with me, in case they are still there."

Amelia looked conflicted.

"How long will it take to get there?"

"Oh- not far at all." I assured, pointing off to the east a little bit. "It's that way. It's not far."

I left out the part it was a swamp and our killers might be hiding there. It might sway her decision away from mine, and that was no way to get people to do what you needed to. Especially when there was nothing to gain from coming with Maylee and I, putting as much positivity into my argument could only increase their chance of coming with us.

"Okay! Let's go!" Juliet said, and Amelia gave her a look from the corner of here eye. Unfazed, Juliet just blinked at her shamelessly. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's get going, shall we?" A hint of sarcasm laced her words, but they were clear of terms and conditions of coming with the two of us to our make-shift 'home', so I couldn't be happier.

 _Maylee is safe, and we have made friends in high places. Not a bad situation to be in._ I thought, looking up at the artificial sun, still high in the sky. _Not bad._

 **Music enjoyed while listening:**

 **-Born to Die- Lana Del Ray**

 **-Colorbars- Ghost ft. Fukase**

 **-Echo- Crusher P. Ft. Gumi English**

 **-Howl- Florence & The Machine**

 **-Sippy Cup- Melanie Martinez**

 **-Someone to Die for- Hurts**

 **It's been AMAZING to read your comments and see your follows, and I am sorry for the slow beginning so far (if you can call it that), and I** _ **assure**_ **you that things will pick up in the near future!**

 **I have a lot of ideas!  
**

**Lots of Love**

 **TigerL1ly81~**


End file.
